Lost Love
by Moonless Dusk
Summary: It all started down by the river... Fifth DandelionClan challenge!
**Fifth DandelionClan challenge! Almost a warrior! ;)**

* * *

 **120** **moons...**

"Bluecloud, why are we here?" Darkstorm asked his mate. They were at a calm stream near the camp with short willow tree lining the pebble lined bank.

The elderly blue-gray she-cat smiled and sat under one of the many trees. "Do you remember this place?" she asked quietly.

The black tom glanced over their surroundings and his mouth parted slightly. "I do," he replied and let out a sigh. A heavy feeling stirred inside of the old tom as he had an idea of where this was going.

The memories came flooding back in a rush.

* * *

 **4 moons...**

"Darkkit. Darkkit! Wake up! Everyone's finally asleep!" Bluekit meowed excitedly and shook the black kit.

The tom kit groaned in protest and rubbed his eyes with is paws. "Only when you start whispering," Darkkit yawned and stood up.

His mother shifted slightly, but continued to snore quietly.

Bluekit lifted some dried moss used to cover a small hole in the back of the nursery. "Let's go," she whispered and darted out, quickly followed by Darkkit.

"Darkkit! Darkkit! I think I see the river I heard Skyflower talk about! Let's check it out!"

* * *

 **9 moons...**

"Come on Bluepaw, don't tell me you're afraid of the water," Darkpaw teased the blue-gray she-cat and swam in a circle in the river.

Bluepaw laughed. "Ha. Me? Afriad? In your dreams. I... just don't think you're going to catch any fish by swimming after them, not unless you grow fins yourself."

Darkpaw smirked. "Why are you so worried?" he asked persistently. "There's nothing to worry abo-" The apprentice was suddenly cut off as his head disappeared under the water.

"Darkpaw!" Bluepaw shouted in a panic and rushed to the edge of the water. The stillness disappeared as a black mass suddenly broke the surface. "Got you!" Darkpaw shouted and pulled the she-cat in.

"You jerk!" she shrieked before being submerged.

* * *

 **18 moons...**

Darkstorm starred down at his reflection, with a hundred thoughts rushing through his head.

Bluecloud tilted her head to the side, puzzled by Darkstorm's actions. First he leads her out to the river, then he stays silent for what feels like forever, and now he's fidgeting like he's got a flea.

 _Please don't be a life threatening flea._

"Bluecloud," Darkstorm said at last and turned to face the other warrior. "I asked you to come because I wanted to ask you something."

The blue-gray she-cat flicked her tail and perked her ears.

"I wanted to ask you... if you would like to be mates?" he asked carefully. He quickly looked down at his paws, prepared to be rejected.

"Of course I will, you fuzzball!" Bluecloud laughed and practically head butted the large tom as she went for a nuzzle.

Darkstorm let out a wheeze, partially from relief that she said yes, and partially from the impact of her head with his chest.

* * *

 **30 moons...**

"Ow. Ow! Bluecloud, you don't have to drag me, I could just follow you!" Darkstorm cried out.

Bluecloud let go of the black warrior's ear and smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

Darkstorm dipped the tip of his irritated ear in to the cooling water. "Now, what are you so excited about?"

"We're going to be parents!" Bluecloud burst out gleefully.

The black furred cat's eyes widened in shock and he nearly fell over. "We're going to be parents!" he echoed.

"I just got checked by Nightberry and she said that the kits are due in a moon."

"That's great!" Darkstorm exclaimed and went to nuzzle her. The expecting queen quickly stepped to the side.

"Blackkit."

"Dovekit."

"Rainkit."

* * *

 **Present...**

"Everything started here," he chuckled.

"And everything ends where it started," Bluecloud smiled.

"Ready for one last adventure here?" Darkstorm asked and lied down.

"Aren't I always?" she replied and settled down too.

The two elders sides rose and fell for a final time.

"Blackclaw! Didn't you say you saw them go this way?"

"That's what Rianstripe said!"

"Hey, I did say "I think", didn't I?"

"Great StarClan!"


End file.
